Fade to black
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Once there was a Pharaoh who separated his soul in 2 to prevent evil from catching the supreme power. Now, they seek the power again, but they need the 2 halves. And if half of the soul is with the Pharaoh's reincarnation, where is the other half? YxY
1. Trapped

Lily: Okay, OKAY!! I'll stop. I promise. It's true. I'll give my word. I sw-

Iris (her yami): Ok Lil, SHUT UP! You know you just won't keep your word there...

Lily: ................... --;; Alright, alright! But it's not my fault, you see? The ideas keep coming non-stop...

Iris: Blah blah...

Lily: ¬¬;; aww, please shut up... *sniffs*

Iris: *sighs* Alright, just begin this already

Lily: ^_^ Alrighty!!

****

Disclaimer: As long as I know, I've never owned something as great as Yu-Gi-Oh!, and if I really did, you wouldn't think I'd be posting fanfics, now would you?

****

Warning: _Shounen ai_ content. You've been warned, so do not complain when boys get lovey dovey with each other... And there shall have OCs (gee, no fear, no Mary Sue)

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik

****

Keys: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Fade to black

__

Chapter 1: Trapped

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

He wanted to get out. He just _wasn't_ supposed to be there, what were they thinking exactly?! They couldn't just keep him there, it was _kidnapping_. Yet... there he was... Why had he agreed coming there in the first place? He _should_ have doubted something. There _had_ to be a catch, but nooo... he HAD to believe in that man. Everything was just too easy...

The tournament, the duel itself. It was a joke. A very lame, stupid and sick joke that got him there, totally helpless and hopeless. That _eye_ thing was the key to everything. It was... black magic or something!

Great. Now he was losing sanity too.

But hey, who could blame him? They shattered his dreams, his hopes, his pride, his freedom... for what? He did not know. He wanted to, but he couldn't. It couldn't be money, that guy had enough money to buy his house, his school, his city and Kaiba Corp. Yeah, _that_ was totally out of question. But what then? He didn't have anything of value...

At least he thought so.

Ruby eyes scanned out of the window, with a sorrowful expression. He wanted to know so many things, wanted to understand all the facts... but Yami Muoto couldn't. He could just wonder.

And pray. Maybe an angel could hear him?

~^:^~

He panted. He just _couldn't_ use that amount of power.

'Note to self: never use so much power at once.' He thought to himself, and walked out of the door, looking left and right for anyone. Everything was clear. Good.

Inside, one man dressed in a black suit with sunglasses lay on the ground motionless. He no longer belonged to this world. At least, his _soul_ didn't.

Slowly, he felt his mind calming itself, his soul going back to its normal rhythm, the exhaustion fading by the minutes. That just wasn't a very good thing to do, but now what? That was his _only_ chance to get out of there, and he just wouldn't waste it. He had to get out of there, and even find out if they have found _him_. A part of his mind told him that they probably haven't found _him_, since he was still being kept in that stupid room, wasn't him? If they had found _him_ already, then he would be taken to _another_ place, to _another_ people...

However, another part of his mind told him that _he_ was there. Clenching the golden pendant hanging around his neck, he made his way through the beautiful corridors, wondering what to do next.

'Now, what to do... Get out of here at once? Or...'

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" he heard suddenly from a door to his right, and jumped. His heart raced at full speed, and that sure _wasn't_ because he was caught out of guard. Someone _else_ was kept in there?

His mind totally forgot that maybe _he_ was there, and he walked towards the door, amethyst eyes blinking with curiosity and concern. Damn. His nice heart would get him screwed one of these times...

~^:^~

Yami was frustrated. He wanted to _get out_. But he couldn't do a thing! The door was locked, and even if he managed to brake the lock, there would be many guards at his side at once, and that wouldn't be pleasing.

For the past week, he had even considered jumping out of the window, but gods, it was _too high_. He just WOULDN'T make it. So, he soon discarded the idea.

Gritting his teeth and letting out a low growl, he walked slowly towards the door, and once there, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

Of course, he had tried _that_ one too, and it obviously didn't work, but hey! He was frustrated, annoyed, bored and angry there, he had to let all that out _somehow_. Yeah, praying to the angels was not as fun.

He heard someone walking towards his door, and smirked. Maybe he could hit one of the guards again? Of course, that one-eyed bastard wouldn't like it, but who cares? He'd let out his agony. Oh yeah.

"Is... someone in here?" Well, DUH! What kind of stupid question was that? Yami frowned. They were _playing_ with him now? However, that voice seemed different somehow...

"Unless you think this freaking mansion is haunted or I'm damn stupid, well YES! Now TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, hitting the door with his fist. He heard the person whimpering outside, and blinked.

"A-alright, hold it!" He heard the person say in a soft frightened voice, and kind of felt bad. So it really wasn't a guard? He sighed. He would have to apologize later...

~^:^~

He ran all the way back to his room, and soon spotted the fallen guard. He grinned. Yeah, he _had_ the key!! He didn't know that sick Pegasus had gotten another person...

And yet again his mind forgot totally about _him_.

Grabbing the keys from the man's pocket (and feeling utterly worse for getting it from a soulless vessel), he ran out of the room, still looking around for any guards. He found one or two in his way, but he was good at avoiding them. In truth, he was a _master_ at running away from people. But that wasn't the point now...

Finally getting to his destination, he tried out 4 keys before he found the one he was looking for. Opening the door, the breath was caught in his throat, and he could almost swear his heart had stopped beating.

A faint glow in the pendant hanging around his neck also confirmed everything.

Sharp crimson eyes locked on sweet lavender the moment freedom seemed nearer.

~^:^~

Yami heard someone trying to open the door and smiled. Finally freedom! It seemed that past week was hell, but finally he was going to get the hell out of that place. Just... a little... more....

He heard the click. The door was unlocked.

The person outside opened the door quickly, and Yami stepped forward, standing exactly at the entrance. The person blinked. _He_ blinked.

His mouth almost hanged open at the sight before him, and he thought if it was a lame joke or a crazy irony. Really, he was kidding about the angels' part...

Standing just in front of him was a smaller version of himself, only more _adorable_ looking. Tri-colored hair, similar outfit... they could pass as twins. However... the little boy had wide, sweet purple eyes, that held much surprise and amazement right now. He had less blonde strands of hair, and his skin was a milky color.

"Thank you..." Yami breathed, unable to say anything else. His gaze fell to the odd pendant the boy used. An upside-down pyramid with a strange eye, made of pure gold. The young one clenched to the pendant, looking almost in fear.

'What's wrong with him?' Yami thought, blinking and raising one eyebrow.

~^:^~

'It... it... cannot be...' he thought. The taller boy standing in front of him seemed curious about why he was acting strangely, but he was just too shocked to say anything. In truth, he was almost to burst out in tears. 'They... have found him... What am I going to do?'

"Are you okay?" the other one asked in a deep voice. He sniffed. How he wanted this to be a horrible nightmare, in which he was going to wake up from any time soon... but it wasn't. It was happening, and he didn't want it to be real.

"I... I..." he stuttered. What did he want to say? He didn't know. The first impulse he had was to run and hug the another one, begging for him never to leave his side, and saying that nothing was going to happen if he trusted him. But he didn't do it.

Darn that weak personality of his.

He could have said anything, and the taller one also could have said anything, if they didn't hear the shouts and hurried footsteps echoing down the hallway. The soulless guard...

"Call Croquet! Say we have an emergency!" they heard a voice shouting, and both boys had their eyes wide. Suddenly, a guard ran a corner, and saw both of them.

"There he is!! With the other one as well! Inform Master Pegasus at once!" he yelled to the others coming in the corridor he had just walked out. Then he looked at the boys, and they gulped. "You two, come here!"

"Run!" he said, and the taller one didn't hesitate in following him down the hallway, the guards following not far behind. Hallways and more hallways, infinite stairs they ran.

When it seemed like an eternity later, they ran into the main hall, and spotted the exit. However.... someone was already there.

"Well, well..." the man called Pegasus J. Crawford said, sighing. "I really thought my guests would like my hospitality better." They could swear his confident smile turned into a smirk as he kept talking. "But how sad can I feel when I find out they're trying to run away from me." he shook his head.

He shut his eyes tightly, and wished that that wasn't happening. The taller one beside him gritted his teeth, and didn't seem take his fate so easily.

~^:^~

"Pegasus, what are you trying to do keeping me- _US_ in here!?" Yami spat, eyes narrowing threatening. The smaller boy looked up at him with amazed eyes, but Pegasus seemed to simply ignore him. Instead, he turned his gaze towards the smaller boy.

"My dear Yugi Mutou, I really thought you'd know better than try to escape." Pegasus said, and Yugi looked away quickly. Yami looked surprised.

"You... you're Yugi Mutou?" he asked in disbelief. Yugi Mutou was the actual #1 Duelist in the whole Japan, the King of Games... Yami's idol. He was the reason why Yami trained so hard, and did his best to beat all his opponents. Yami thought he was _amazing _and wanted nothing more than challenge him to duel. That'd be an honor... if Yugi hadn't disappeared about a month ago.

So did Pegasus mean _he_ was the one who kept Yugi?

"Pegasus..." Yami breathed menacingly, standing before Yugi in a protective position. "... you don't mean to tell me you _kidnapped_ Yugi Mutou?! What kind of sick bastard are you?!" he asked, and Pegasus just blinked.

"Oh, I didn't. He's my _guest_... as you are as well." He smiled, and that did no good to Yami's fury.

He was angered. Yugi trembled with fear. And Pegasus smirk never faded.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: Eehh... so, how was it? ^^;; It was supposed to be **longer**, but I thought the story would go way too fast like that... *ahem* Anyway, please **review**, ok? Review = 2nd chapter. No review = deleted story. Alright? See you later then!! ^_^


	2. They are here

Lily: *spacing out, contemplating a sheet of paper in front of her*

Iris: Ehh... Lil? You've got a fic to continue there, partner...

Lily: O_o I'm strange... veeeery strange... *looking at her composition* I'm sooooo psycho...

Iris: *sighs* Sorry folks, she's just amazed by a composition she wrote at school... about a suicide.... and it was interesting... her friends were impressed and such.

Lily: *seems to come out of the daze* Oh sorry, dark moment! Anyway, THANK YOU for the nice reviews, and here's the new chapter! And you see, Yami, people noticed that you're not high and mighty in this fic...

Yami: *mumbles*

Lily: *snickers*

****

Reviewers Replies:

__

TJ - Look! You have "Lily" on your email address! How interesting! ^_^

Iris: Lily...

Lily: *sweatdrops* Gomen ne! Anyway, I'm glad you think it's intriguing... Don't worry, even though Yami's isn't the "oh-I-rule-so-bow-down-to-me" dude, I assure you this won't get too OOC for you to handle. Wait and see! ^^

__

Danski - *giggles* Well, at least you think it's good! ^^ I personally have to think on how this is going, not to get too fast with the plot... Anyway, here's the new chapter!

__

Princess Strawberry - *laughs* I agree with you, it's difficult to see Yami worshiping Yugi... let's just say he didn't knew how he looked like (difficult thing, but oh well, plot is mine so meh =P), does that help?

Yami: ........... Not likely...

Lily: Oh shut up... Anyway, hey! Pegasus DOES drink juice, he's admitted that in one episode... My bro was like "I could SWEAR it was wine! He fooled me!" ^^;; lol, yeah, let's make a gang and kick his butt =P

__

Mel Gods - lol, I see everyone liked the new idea of Yugi being Yami's idol!

Yami: *mumbles*

Yugi: *sweatdrops*

Lily: With the exception of Yami, of course =P Anyway, no, Pegasus didn't kidnap Mokuba... And he has a very good reason t kidnap our little lovebirds...

Iris: That is NOT a reasonable excuse...

Lily: No, he still must pay... *smirks for what she has in store for Peggy in later chapters*

__

SoulDreamer - I say, we form a gang and go hunt Pegasus! Who's with me? ^-^ Anyway, here's the new chapter! Gomen ne for taking too long ^^;;

__

Yami's Tenshi - *sweatdrops* I won't delete it! Are you okay? ^^;; I'm overjoyed with the fact that you love this fic, but don't kill yourself O.o....

Iris: *sweatdrops* What Kerra must pass through every day... tsk tsk...

Lily: ^^;; shush Iris... As for the ideas... I already said that only the gods and my keyboard know how I get them... Usually it's completely out of nowhere, but let's not get into details ^^;; Iris usually gets irritated when I start new fics because I usually get more and more things to continue, and people get more mad at me, and I get all messed up...

Iris: --;; I always advice my hikari, but noooo, she won't listen to me...

Lily: *ignores her as usual* Anyway, thanks for all the compliments AND plushies *hugs hers while Iris hugs her own* And here is the new chap! Enjoy! ^^

__

Sarcastic Pessimist - *blinks* Interesting Pen Name... ANYWAY, I won't delete it, don't worry ^^ I don't like cliché, so I think I made a nice twist? Yugi is definitely not going to be weak in this story (as far as I have planned...), or at least in the most part of it... But although Yami's the key in here, Yugi is as well essential in here, and he CAN'T be weak... =P Not saying any much, read the chap

__

YumeTakato - ^^ Here's the update, and I hope you like!

__

Pretenna - Ekk, I won't!! ^^;; I won't delete it, don't worry! Yeah, let's kill Pegasus!! *sees her reviewers getting weapons* O.o I didn't actually mean it in a literal way... *sweatdrops* Anyway, hey you're back!! ^^ Enjoy this chp *mumbles: as bad as it seems...*

NOW ON WITH THIS!

****

Disclaimer: Eu não falo sua língua ^_^ Desculpe

Iris: LILY!! NO PORTUGUESE, C'MON!!

Lily: Jeez, jeez, sorry... *ahem* NO, I DO NOT OWN IT!! ¬¬;; Damnit...

(Translation: I don't speak your language ^_^ Sorry)

****

Warning: _Shounen ai_ content. See? I told you. Don't complain later. Also OCs.

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik

****

Keys: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Fade to black

__

Chapter 2: They are here

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"He's my guest... as you are as well." Pegasus informed, and Yami felt even more anger coming to him. This man was a joke. Or he thought he was playing with him... either was the correct answer.

"Guests?? I've been trapped in here for a week!! And for the look of things, Yugi Mutou has been kept in here since he disappeared a month ago!" he said, not moving from his place in front of Yugi, who just watched the two arguing... or should we say Yami yelling? "Question is: what the hell do you want from us?"

"I'm sure your little friend Yugi knows exactly about my intentions... and I'm sure _I'm_ not the one you should worry about." Pegasus said, and Yami raised an eyebrow quizzically. Now nonsense was getting to a whole higher level...

"You're NOT getting it, Pegasus!" Yugi yelled from behind Yami, pushing the taller one gently from his place. "And _they_ aren't getting it either!" he continued, and Yami seemed even more puzzled, while Pegasus didn't seem affected by his words.

"Well, well, Yugi-boy... If you're seeing the situation you're in, including Yami-boy beside yourself, then I see no other choice but for my plans to be fulfilled..." he said, the confident smile always there.

If Yami could have been even more confused, he was at that moment. Right, so Yugi knew why he was kept in there... Maybe even the reason why Yami himself was there... but question was he DIDN'T KNOW A THING!! He was just locked up in that room of his for an entire week, since he lost for Pegasus in his tournament. But seemed things went a whole way farther than he thought.

"And what exactly are your plans, Pegasus?" he asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion and curiosity. "What do you want from me... why am I kept in here? Why is _Yugi_ kept in here?"

"Try asking him, Yami-boy. Now, I suppose it's time for the both of you to get back to your rooms, isn't it?" Pegasus asked, and his guards grabbed hold of Yami and Yugi. They tried getting out of their grips but were totally unable to.

"Whatever it is, Pegasus.... you won't get away with this so easily!" Yami said one last time, before he and Yugi were dragged away and back to their rooms. The unstable man stood in the same place, smirking to himself. Everything was going according to the plan... and soon he would have what he so long desired after. It wouldn't take too long now... he just needed to wait.

Moving from his place, the wealthy man climbed some stairs, towards a room where he could better watch everything that was going on his island. He sat down and picked up the glass with his favorite juice (A/N: yes, it IS juice... beats me, ask him, he's the weirdo who drinks juice instead of wine...), drinking it and enjoying the feeling it gave him. It made him happy.

Even happier than he already was.

His moment of pure joy was interrupted as someone knocked on the door. He groaned to himself in annoyance and turned his only true brown eye to look at the opening passage, seeing the head of his security standing there, straightened-positioned.

"They're here, sir." The man, Croquet, informed. Pegasus sighed and looked at him, the golden eye that was placed where his real left eye was supposed to be making something inside him make him feel incredibly uncomfortable. It was always like this, and he just couldn't help the feeling.

That eye held something sinister and insanely powerful.

"Wouldn't you think I would know that already, Croquet?" he asked calmly, and Croquet turned his eyes to where his boss pointed, watching the monitors as they showed everything going on in the whole island.

"I-I apologize, sir. I should have known it, Pegasus sir." He said, straightening himself again, afraid of losing his composure due to his embarrassment.

"Don't mind it, Croquet. Although your intentions as the head of my security are precisely correct, one wouldn't really think I should be informed of everything going on my island when I have my own ways of knowing it, but you have orders to follow." Pegasus said, taking another sip of his drink.

Both men looked at one particular monitor, that showed an arriving helicopter. They had finally arrived. His plans were finally getting to where he wanted them to.

~^:^~

"Damn it, I thought we were never getting here." He said as he exited the helicopter. Just as he did so, however, he decided it was a very good time to stop and glare at said way of transportation. It didn't like him, and _he_ didn't like it back.

"Stop complaining, Bakura." Another one said, exiting the thing as well. One of his eyebrows were raised, and he held a mockingly look on his purple eyes.

"Not my goddamned fault, Marik! I waited too long for this, and I just _can't_ wait any longer." He said, smirking. From the helicopter, more people came. One looked exactly like Malik, but a little more childishly looking. With him, was another teen who looked like Bakura, and this one had his hands tied behind his back. And then, there was...

"Patience is a virtue, is what they say, Bakura sweetheart." A female voice said, snickering just after she finished her sentence. She exited the helicopter, and was clearly noticeable she was carrying someone.

"... How is she?" the one that looked like Bakura asked, his voice (and body) weak, looking helplessly at the body the female was carrying. Bakura and the woman smirked, and without any warning, she dropped the body she was carrying into the sea.

"NOO!!" he cried out, which earned him a kick. He fell to the ground, and he could no longer hold back his tears. His friend, his best friend was dead. _They_ killed her.

"Kikyou was no longer useful for me, dear Ryou." The female said, the smirk on her features never fading. "Now that I have this body, my little hikari could bring me nothing more. So, she could rest. In peace, of course." She said, and Marik rolled his eyes, while Malik sighed.

Ryou just stayed in his spot on the ground, crying his heart out... Until he annoyed Bakura, and this one grabbed hold of his arms and made him stand.

"Just shut up and get over it. What's done is done, and your crying will do _no_ good to my mood." He snarled, and Ryou hesitantly nodded. Bakura hmphed. "Good." He said, then pushed the poor weaker teen forward, almost making him fall again.

"Bakura is in a very nasty mood today." Malik mused, following the others towards Pegasus' castle.

"Hell yeah... But I'm pretty sure he'll be radiant when he sees the Puzzle." Marik said, and Malik nodded. The smaller one turned to the female that was just admiring the surroundings nonchalantly.

"But why exactly did you kill off your hikari anyway, Kyou?" Malik asked, and she shrugged.

"One: Ryou would shut up about her. Two: she was weak. Three: now the Ring is all mine." She smirked, and clenched the strange golden ring hanging around her neck, her thumb tracing the Eye of Horus, an Egyptian Symbol that was in the object.

"Could it be jealousy?" Malik asked. "Because she had the Ring, as well as Bakura, so they were connected somehow?" before he could even think on going further, Kyou held his neck in a tight grip.

And before she could even think further, she felt Marik pointing the Millenium Rod to her head.

"Is that of you concern?" she asked, releasing Malik. This one coughed and breathed in deeply before glaring at her, shaking his head, and continuing.

"Temper, temper, Kyou. It can get you killed... again." Marik said, before continuing, and leaving the fuming female to follow a little behind.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Bakura called from the lead.

"Nothing." The three answered, and they resumed their walk.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: Gods, was that a useless chapter or what? --;;

Iris: Plot, Lily, think about it...

Lily: Gee, I am, I am... That's why it was that short, gomen nasai minna... Anyway, please **review** or I won't post the next chapter and you guys will be cursed with this crappy chapter forever...

Iris: O.o

Lily: *sighs*


	3. Meaningful words

Lily: -.-;; I'M TERRIBLY, IMMENSELY, GREATLY AND HUGELY SORRY for taking so long to update this... The reason was, as always, a problem with the plot. I must say that, taking a good look at what I had planned for this fic, it was really close to the original story. So that's REALLY a problem... But now I've been thinking seriously on it and decided to work harder on the parts that are different and develop a good plot for this story... I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you guys don't give up on me...

****

Reviewers replies:

__

Pretenna - Wow, I did make you wait a big amount of time to answer your questions, didn't I? ^^U I'm sorry. I'm glad to know you liked last chapter, and don't worry, you won't be damned to read that one for all eternity anymore. The new chapter is HERE!! *parties*

__

Mel Gods - ^^ I told you I was not giving up on this fic!! Oh yeah, Kyou was REALLY mean to her hikari... That won't happen to Ryou, Bakura is ahh... more stabilized than Kyou. She's just plain insane (Marik style). He was tied up because he didn't agree with Bakura's plan and he knew too much to be left behind... *blinks* Oh and about the Pegasus thing *shrugs* You have a point there, maybe 4Kids changed it. But HEY, the weirdo reads silly comic books... of a cartoon that has more than 1000 episodes and that he's been watching since he was a little kid... There are big probabilities that he drank juice there. *sighs* Anyway... hmmm... I don't know if Yugi being Yami's idol will be relevant in the future... I just wanted to change something there. Usually Yami is the "greatest of all". Now it's Yugi's turn ^^ Weeeeeell, now you can read ^^U

__

Yami's Tenshi - Before anything, I hope you're reading this... Where are you?? ;_; I MISS YOU, GIRL!!! *glomps her* Oh, and you too Kerra!! ^^U *glomps her too* *sighs* Resuming to the reply... lol, you were on a trip and reviewed my story ^^ How sweet of you. And lol, you think every chapter has its importance?

Iris: Not when Lily is clueless about what she's gonna write...

Lily: *sweatdrops* Shut up, Iris... *ahem* Anyway.... ^^ *glomps her again* You have no idea how much your words mean to me!! Ne~~, now whenever I think some story of mine sucks, I remember your words and get all happy again!! ^^ Yami and Yugi are back in this chapter, by the way, so check them out!! *pouts* I'll be glad when you start giving a word out... I haven't received a word from you in ages O.o it isn't just about to review, it's just that I love your reviews and that it's my only way to speak to you T-T So I hope you come back at reviewing my stories soon. AND PLEASE UPDATE "Angel of Heaven, Guardian Dear"!!!!!!!!!! ;_; I wanna know what happens!!

Iris: *read those commentaries about comp problems* *walks away*

Lily: *raises an eyebrow*

Iris: *comes back with a baseball bat* ^^ I'll fix your monitor now!!

Lily: O_o IRIS, DON'T!!!!! *grabs the baseball bat and throws it faraway* What IS the problem with yamis and technology anyway?!?!?!?!

Iris: *pouts and kicks the monitor that is pink*

Lily: *sighs as she had already given up on that*

Iris: I am NOT writing my fics on that pink-screen!

Lily: Fine. It's not like you've been writing anything anyway.

Iris: You're monopolizing the computer!!

Lily: AM NOT!!

Lily&Iris: *continue to argue*

Ellian: *comes in and roll her eyes* Anyway Tenshi, Lily is waiting for any word from you, Tenshi, very soon. She saw the note in "The Past is present" and is sorry for not reviewing it yet... She'll soon, just wait. *laughs* Iris will continue her work soon, too, Lily just has too many ideas for her own good and writes too much, hence why Iris is never writing anything... Wait a lil more, and then, you'll have an update from her *laughs more* So Kerra is trying to improve her reviewing skills? Great!! Iris will be waiting for her review soon! ^_~ *waves* See ya!

__

Yume Takato - Hmm... things will be explained in this chapter, just read ^^

__

hobbit13 - Ne~, I'm seriously thinking on jumping off the nearest bridge... I am too confusing!! O.o or intriguing... Anyway, it's not that Bakura doesn't have the Ring. Remember "Wings of ruby and amethyst"? Aren't there 2 Rings? It's the same in this fic. Just see, the girl name's Kyou ^_~ Here's the update as you asked for ^-^

__

Hime no Ichigo - lol, both Kikyou and Kyou are my OCs. But I got Kikyou from Inuyasha, if that's what you're wondering =P .................... Pretty... good chapter? *impressed* O_o Well, at least one of us thinks so ^^U lol, I have _things_ planned for Pegasus, just wait. Here's the update! See? I gave all of myself to write it!! (with a little help from "Three Doors Down" ^^)

__

Destiny - lol. Yeah. Kyou was just sooooo mean... *laughs* Gee Yami., nobody's forgetting the "Yami-worshipping-Yugi" thing =P

Yami: Will that destroy my reputation?

Lily: Hmm.... no

Yami: So whatever

Lily: ^^U Well, anyway, Peggy will get his soon... And here's the update (hah, 5 Millennia later...)

NOW ON WITH THIS!

****

Disclaimer: I may have taken a GREAT time on updating this but, in the mean time, I did not find a way to own Yu-Gi-Oh!, sorry...

****

Warning: _Shounen ai_ content. See? I told you. Don't complain later. Also OCs.

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik

****

Keys: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Fade to black

__

Chapter 3: Meaningful words

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Yami was practically thrown inside a new room. This time, he had no window to look through. Taking a good look around, seeing as this room was a lot worse than the one he was just a few minutes ago, he had just one thought in his mind.

Kill Pegasus.

'If only I could just understand WHAT I'm doing here?' he thought angrily to himself, kicking a nearby chair, and breaking said object. He didn't care about it, just about the new pain in his foot now.

He crossed his arms and glared daggers at the door before realizing some voices from the room just beside his. He looked around and noticed that a door connected his room to the one where the noises were coming from, so he walked towards it.

It was locked.

He placed his ear on the wood surface and listened close to what was going on the other side.

"Wait here and don't try anything funny." He heard one of the guards say.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." A voice said with mock-innocence, and Yami recognized it right away. When he heard the door close, he knocked on the door to catch the other's attention.

"Yugi!" he called. He waited a few seconds in which he heard some footsteps before knocking on the door again. "Yugi, in here!" he called again, before someone tapped on the door from the other side.

"Yami?" he blinked a little before realizing that the other boy had probably heard his name from Pegasus and had memorized it. "Are you in there?" he asked, and Yami tried not to roll his eyes. Trying to control his temper.

"Yeah, it's me." he assured. He saw Yugi trying to open the door but being unable to. He sighed. "It's locked, Yugi." He said, and cursed silently to himself. Another thing he hated about Pegasus: how the doors in his castle were too resistant.

He sat down on the floor while he heard Yugi trying to open the door with various methods. None worked. Finally, he heard a sigh.

"What are we doing here?" Yami asked, contemplating the door. He heard another sigh.

"Pegasus wants us here. We're part of some strange plan of his... That I'm sure he doesn't know what he's dealing with." Yugi answered, but Yami frowned.

"What kind of plan? Why _we_?" he asked. Yugi remained silent for a moment before really answering.

"I don't know if you noticed... But both Pegasus and me have something in common. He has a strange golden eye instead of his left eye. And I have a golden pendant in the shape of a upside down pyramid." Yugi said, and Yami nodded, even though he could not see.

"I did." He said. Actually, how could he _not_ notice Yugi's pendant? (A/N: lol, actually, I wondered for some time why nobody tried to steal it... Aside of Malik, of course).

"I-it has to do with them... Pegasus wants my pendant. H-he wants... its power..." Yugi said very slowly and hesitantly. Yami frowned again. Yugi wasn't making _sense_...

"I don't understand... What powers? What are you talking about?" he asked, and Yugi sighed heavily.

"You see... those items, that Pegasus and I have, are called _Millenium Items_. There are 7 in total, and it is said that each one of them have a different kind of power. Pegasus' eye, the Millenium Eye, for example, has the power to read minds." Yugi said and then went silent, waiting for the other one to take in all that information.

"Wait a minute... You're trying to tell me those things have magical powers?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Pegasus didn't give you something... hmmm suspicious, Mutou-san? You're... not making sense..." he said uncertainly.

On the other side, Yugi closed his eyes and fought back tears. Gods, Yami was so clueless... And he didn't even believe him. He couldn't blame him, now could he? It was not his fault he didn't know... He wasn't even supposed to be _there_... How did Pegasus find him? Yugi hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face between his arms.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me..." he whispered, and doubted Yami would even hear. But he did. Yami widened his eyes and felt really bad for the smaller boy's words. What was he doing, anyway?? He was calling the world's greatest duelist a _liar_? What was _wrong_ with him?

'Ah no... You're not trying to convince yourself that that stuff he said was true just because you're his _fan_, are you?' he asked himself, but scolded himself for it too.

'Why would he try to lie to me? What would be the reason? We're both stuck here. Waiting for some gay guy in fancy clothes to... do whatever he's going to do with us. There's no use in fooling me...' he told himself, and sighed.

"Erm, Yugi-san?" he called.

"Hmm?" was the really silent reply he got. He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't bring himself to speak a word. He could try to assure the other boy he was not calling him a "liar", but also he didn't know how to convince himself that existed such powers as...

Wait a minute...

"Yugi-san..."

"Call me Yugi." Yami smiled.

"Yugi... What... _power_ did you say Pegasus' item had?" he asked, and Yugi blinked.

"The power to read minds. Why?" he asked, a bit of hope in his heart. Yami was actually going to believe him?

"Could he have.. ah... used those _powers_ in our duel?" Yami asked, frowning. How could he have forgotten? He had wondered this past week about how Pegasus seemed to know his every move, his every strategy, and knowing exactly how to counter and beat him. Yugi chuckled, and Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Not just he _could_ have, but he probably _used_ it. I don't know when Pegasus stopped being an honored duelist and gave up everything to the powers of his item. He can be the creator of Duel Monsters, yes, but he's not as good as before. He reads the opponent's mind to see the cards he has in his hand and what strategy he's going to use. Then, he counters accordingly." Yugi explained. "If he didn't have this power, I'm afraid he couldn't have beaten any of us."

Yami blushed. Had his idol just said he was a duelist as good as he was?

He let to be flattered later, because he thought about what Yugi had just said. He frowned, realizing it (impressively) made sense. He could have beaten Pegasus... But the guy just had the perfect card at the perfect time.

"Yugi..." Yami began. "What _is_ Pegasus plan?"

Yugi smiled. Now Yami believed him. It was a plus.

"It doesn't really have to do with us. He has on his side people who are _really_ after the power of my Millenium Puzzle." Yami raised an eyebrow, before coming to the conclusion he was talking about his pendant. "I suppose I know who they are... They also have Millenium Items. I don't know what kind of deal Pegasus has with them, but he'll ask something back from giving them my Puzzle, and its power." Yugi explained.

"But why me?" Yami asked, almost sounding whiny. Yugi sighed.

"It... has to do with the Puzzle's past." He answered, and Yami blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "But what past?"

"It is said that the Pharaoh that had this Puzzle and controlled its power split his soul into two halves. Like that, nobody would be able to fully control the power of the Puzzle, the greater power amongst all the Millenium Items." Yugi explained. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me you and me have both halves of said Pharaoh's soul?" he asked. Yugi hesitated.

"Y-yes, that's it." He answered. "I have the Puzzle... and you... You look remarkably like the Pharaoh. So you're his reincarnation." Yugi tried to explain, but Yami's mind was already in a whirlwind. It was too much information to comprehend, too many complex words. He had questions, but couldn't voice them. He had doubts... he couldn't believe...

Why he? Why?

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: There!! It could have been short, but I'm still thinking about the plot. I can't say much, but at what I'm reviewing about its plot, it's getting too close to the sequel to "Wings of ruby and amethyst's" plot. Okay, they're just similar here and there, but I don't want to risk having two stories with too similar plots... So you guys gotta be patient with me, onegai!! ^^U please **review** and I hope the next chapter will be up soon. Erm... yeah, _I'm_ hoping...


	4. Meeting up with the evil

Lily: HAH!! So, how're you guys? ^_^ How's life? How was your week? How did you begin the month? How's your mom and dad? .... How's your love for the authoress?

Iris: *falls over* So THAT'S what she was wanting...

Lily: ^^UU Please, DON'T KILL ME, NOW WON'T YOU?! DON'T!! The authoress LIVES, yup!! *sighs* She's not doing so great, she's having many mental problems, but she'll eventually be fine...

****

Reviewers replies:

__

Yana5 - Thanks! ^^ *gives a plushie* Here, for not giving any threat!

__

YumeTakato - Thank you for your opinion, but yes, I always want so improvements, not some stupid short chapters where nothing happens ~_~ But this one is a lot better than the last one! Read on ^^

__

hyperactive-frogchild - Thank you!! ^^ So you like my plot? YAY!! Thanks for your patience, and here's a new chapter for you! Sorry for taking so long XD

__

hobbit13 - *laughs* You're welcome, twice. I'm glad you're not so confused, but after this one, I guess you'll be MUCH MORE confused... ^^UU I'm so evil, sorry *bows* As for Yugi's personality... Well, it's closer to the real one, isn't it? *giggles* I don't see TV Yugi whimpering over nothing and whining like a little child, or acting like one for that matter. So I guess it was a good change, huh? ^^ *giggles* So, since you're so eager to see what'll happen to your favorite characters, keep reading!

__

Koishii no Tenshi - I'm glad you like it!! Sorry for taking so long, here's an update.

__

Mel Gods - XD Sorry for the evil short chapter last time... This one is a lot longer though. As for Kyou, Bakura and Marik... Yeah. All psycho, insane weirdos. And yeah, the dubbers really mess up with things, don't they? =_= Stupid suckers... Anyway, so you think Yugi being Yami's idol is pretty relevant? Well, I'm actually working on that side and noticed it's a pretty interesting fact to explore. ^^ I think it'll be pretty important from now on then. Long live to original ideas!! ^^

Oh and by the way, I'm still waiting for your fanfics, you know? XD Please, try writing something soon!! It can be short, I don't care! *giggles*

(PS: Update-a-thon? *grins* Like this one?)

__

Pretenna - *blinks* Wow, speechless Pre. That's a change *giggles* *glomps her to snap out of it* Anyway, you like how Yami's acting? He'll keep being shy around Yugi for a while if you wanna know =P

Yami: You're so evil...

Lily: *sticks out tongue at him* *looks at M and smirks* *slaps fingers and the Marriage Tune begins to play*

Yami: O_OU

Lily: ^-^ Anyway, here's another update!! It didn't take THAT long, now did it?

__

LilBlue-Hedggie - *blinks* WHEE!! *glomps* It's you again!!! ^^ How're you? Ooh, so you like this story too? ^^ Thanks! I promise to try and keep this story interesting, ok? Here's a new update for you!!

__

Destiny - *laughs* Actually, Pegasus' fate is not in Yami's hands... It's on the psychos' hands. So yeah... poor guy... Anyway... *blinks* Hey! I agree with you!! Yami's acting pretty much like an uke in this story!! *smirks* Hey Yami, what do you think? Don't you think it's time to let Yugi be on top?

Yami: O_O *blushes*

Yugi: *faints*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Erm... what? It's a good idea!! Anyway... Here's the update!!

__

Yami's Tenshi - Whee~~!! Friends speech!! Time to rant!! ^^ *clears throat* Well... HYAA!! *glomps her* YAY, LONG TIME NO SEE, HUH?! ^^ I'm glad you're back too, but you don't have to call yourself stupid or jerk because you actually have a life... You should really give much importance to your academic life... Fun is always later ^_~

Iris: ... Doesn't anybody else should try that idea...

Lily: .... Don't get your words...

Iris: Ya should...

Lily: ¬¬ ANYWAY... I'm glad that you finished the "Evil Exams of Doom" and is now back ^^ *hugs* It's good receiving your reviews again!! *laughs* They're so funny!! You should give yourself some credit too, because you rule as much as I do ^_~ I love your stories too (even though I only reviewed two of them, I'll be sure to read the others too!! Sorry for not doing it before by the way, I'm just lazy when it comes to read fanfiction XD I take hours to choose what to read and IF I'm going to review...)

Iris: Oh and about Yami... Shouldn't Kerra be amusing herself with the Chibi Yami Lily and I gave her in "The Past is Present"?

Lily: ^^U Yup... Anyway, as for Yugi... Well, there's a reason why he knows so much =P I'll be sure to explain it in the future, just hang on! Oh and about the encouragement thing... *blushes* *giggles* So, it's a two way street, huh? I love your reviews and you love mine? COOL! Don't worry about reviewing, if you don't have the time you shouldn't blame yourself or hate yourself for it. I just wait patiently until I get a word from you cause it's always worth! So, keep studying and be sure to sleep early!! Do not feel bad for not reviewing my stories as soon as I post it, I'll wait for your eventual word ^^

Iris: *looks innocent* I don't understand what you said about me and computers...

Lily: She means yamis and technology always end up in DISASTER! I'm surprised that you haven't sent the computer to the Shadow Realm yet... Like bro's flashlight...

Iris: That thing is evil!! It makes light appear out of nowhere!!

Lily: *falls over* No comment... Anyway... ^________^ I saw your update you "Angel of Heaven, My Guardian Dear". THANKS FOR WORKING ON IT!! I'm sure it took you a long time to write it and I'm proud of you cause it turned out AMAZINGLY GOOD!! ^^ Did you like my review for it?

Iris: Oh and not even Ra knows how Lily works on so many fics and doesn't die in the process...

Lily: *sighs* Truth being said, because I have way too many fics I get major headaches, overflow of ideas, and block almost twice in a week. Shame, huh? But at least I'm glad to know that you're still reading my stories... Even though I posted a lot new ones, huh? ^^U Sorry. Thanks a lot for your words, girl. They really mean a lot to me. And don't worry ^_~ I'll keep updating and I'll never stop reviewing your stories! After all, they're great =D

Iris: And to finish... It's glad to know some people have a good image of Lily and don't think of her as a baka-insane-completely-out-of-her-mind-over-hyperactive-and-24/7-nut-girl...

Lily: As you do?

Iris: Exactly ^_^

Lily: ¬¬ Baka... OH! As for t.A.T.u.... My brother has the CD. I've listened vaguely to their songs, but I don't know the lyrics. But now that you told me that they're good, I might as well check it out ^^

Iris: As for the pink monitor... It was fixed ^^ And I didn't have to send it to the Shadow Realm! *parties and leaves a present for Lily's bro* Thanks for the cover though! *hugs it lovingly* I'll use it! And I'll update my stories too, and wait for new stuff soon too!!

Lily&Iris: See ya soon and read now! ^_^

__

Miami-chan - Your wish was granted, Miss ^^

NOW ON WITH THIS!

****

Disclaimer: Err... My friends and me want to rule the world. Then, we'll too find a way to own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But we don't rule it yet, hasn't rained on Saara desert and many of our plans aren't fulfilled.... So noooope, no own Yu-Gi-Oh!.... yet =P

****

Warning: _Shounen ai_ content. Later, don't come with the "Aw, YUCK!! THIS HAS GAY STUFF!!!" crap and blame the authoress for it, because you see, she's warning you... But I think you ain't a baka, it's being said in the summary, isn't it?

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik

****

Keys: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Fade to black

__

Chapter 4: Meeting up with the evil

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"So Pegasus... where is he?" Kyou asked, crossing her arms, as they stood in what seemed to be a dining room in Pegasus' giant castle. After they arrived, they were soon conduced to mentioned room. Pegasus just sat there for a few minutes, ignoring the glances the other five youths were giving him and just continued to drink his juice. Kyou was slowly losing her temper, something that didn't need to take too long to happen.

"Where _are_ they, you mean." Marik corrected her, and she waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... The point is, do you have the Puzzle holder and the Pharaoh?" she asked, and Pegasus finally looked at her with his normal eye, raising one eyebrow.

"If you mean Yugi Mutou and Yami Muoto, yes I have them." He said, and the others smirked.

Ryou looked away.

"So, are you ready yet? Where are they, when can we begin?" Malik asked, and Pegasus stood up, shaking his head.

"Calm down, my young Malik... Each thing at its own time." He said, and Marik's eyes narrowed.

"Do not try to delay us, Pegasus. We have waited enough." He said, and Bakura nodded.

"Just do what you're supposed to do, nothing more, nothing less than it." He said, and Pegasus chuckled again.

"That was the deal, wasn't it, my friends?" he asked, and all the others frowned at the "friends" part. They were _not_ Pegasus friends, and there was a probability of 0% that they would ever be such.

"What do you want, Pegasus?" Kyou asked, narrowing her eyes to slits at the man. He didn't flinch under her gaze, but he could read her mind. And she had some pretty creative ideas as to what to do with Pegasus if he took way too much time to fulfill his part on the deal...

"I wish to know about _your_ part on the deal... You will do as you promised... won't you?" Pegasus asked, knowing he was dealing with no normal people. One was a shadow, his counterpart as insane as he was... The other was a thief, and the girl was unstable... None of them were trustworthy. And Pegasus knew about that when they made the deal. But did he have any option? Of course not...

After all, it was his only chance to reach happiness again.

Bakura looked at Kyou, while holding Ryou's tied wrists behind his back. The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at Marik, who was looking at Malik. They all smirked and turned to Pegasus.

"Of course... The powers of Puzzle, once the complete soul of the Pharaoh touches it, is unimaginable. Who knows the abilities you will gain then? Who knows... the dreams you can turn into reality?" Kyou said, and Bakura nodded.

"You will gain what you want, Pegasus." He said, and the man noticed as the other gave Kyou a quick glance. "Just trust us."

Trust. That was the bad part.

However Pegasus had no choice.

"Croquet." He called, and soon the gray-haired man came inside the room. The others looked at him with no interest at all.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, and Pegasus started to walk out of the room.

"Bring our guests to the dungeons." He said, and Croquet nodded.

"Yes, sir." He said and picked out his cell phone, calling out for other guards to bring Yami and Yugi down. Pegasus, Malik, Marik, Bakura, a tied up Ryou and Kyou then started to walk through the luxurious hallways down to stone hallways. Towards the dungeons.

~^:^~

"Yami? Yami?" Yugi called, but the other was far away at the moment. He was trying, unsuccessfully to comprehend all that was going on, but he figured it was way too much. First, to be kidnapped by some strange psycho with a magical eye. Then, to find out that his idol was trapped just like him and that he knew about things that seemed almost impossible and he had absolutely no idea as to how he knew those things.

'How can I be a Pharaoh's reincarnation? Yugi sounds a lot more like _he_ is the one... Knowing about everything AND having that strange pendant. How do they know I'm _really_ the one they're looking for? Couldn't all of this be some huge coincidence and mistake?' he thought, really hoping his words were true to himself.

But neither Yami nor Yugi had any more time to wonder about anything. At that moment, guards entered both their rooms, and the boys had to shake their heads to shove the problems away.

"Master Pegasus wants you at the dungeons now. Now get up." The guards told each one of them, and Yami and Yugi did what they were told. After all, if they had to try and do anything to try to escape that castle, they weren't going to do it trapped inside the flawless rooms.

Yami and Yugi looked around as they were dragged down the hallways, noticing as the illumination was getting dimmer and dimmer. Soon, all that lighted the surroundings were torches hanging on stone walls, and the only sound came from their shoes as they walked on the gray floor.

Pegasus walked in the front a little away from them, and his hair was covering his face in such a way that it was impossible for you to see his eyes. His head was slight bent down and his hands were clasped behind his back. Yugi could tell he was in deep thought, and wished he knew why.

'Maybe because he's anxious about what's going to happen.' He thought, and stole a glance at the taller one beside him.

Yami was looking ahead, his eyes narrowed and shining lightly due to the fire's light. His arms were crossed in front of him, and he had a suspicious glance at Pegasus. He did not seem afraid in any way, and even his walking was confident and relaxed. He, Yugi, on the other hand, was hugging himself and feeling an unknown cold surrounding him.

'He's stronger than me... He has always been.' Yugi thought, and gripped the Puzzle. 'But this time... This time I _will_ have to do something for him. And I won't give up.' He took a deep breath as they turned on a corner, and a door was visible at the end of the last corridor. His grip on the Puzzle was firm, and he was building the enough courage to look ahead and not away.

Someone very much ahead of them opened the door, but Yugi or Yami could not see their faces. But all they could do was try to glance at what was inside the new room, but it was so dark they were afraid they weren't going to see anything in there at all.

'So what now? A magic trick?' Yami thought sarcastically, still not truly believing in all the magical stuff Yugi had told him. No, it was not like he _doubted_ Yugi, far from it. If Yugi said there were magical powers, then there were magical powers.

Heck, if he told Yami that he had seen an alive Kuriboh, he would believe in him. After all, it's not everyday the person you most admire tries to place some trust on you, right? But he just wanted to see some magic _actually_ happening. 

Finally getting inside the room, Yami and Yugi noticed that the room wasn't completely lacking any kind of light. There were a few torches here and there that vaguely illuminated the place, and it was enough to show what was in the room.

There was a little staircase that leaded to a higher floor where there was, on the stone ground, the image of an Eye. The same Eye Yami had seen on Yugi's pendant and very similar to the one Pegasus had. Yami knew that symbol.

The Eye of Horus.

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the symbol on the ground, and looked immediately at Pegasus. The man had a triumphant smirk on his face, and his eyes shone with the weak light of the torches. Yugi _knew_ that there were many things running in his mind... And he could just wonder if one of those was the idea that his plan was about to fulfill.

"Well, well... We meet again." A voice said to Yugi's side, and the boy jumped. He met strong and mischievous brown eyes... And even though the illumination was dim, he recognized that voice and those eyes.

"Bakura..." he whispered, and he heard a gasp.

"Yugi! You can't let them do what they want! They'll-" and then there was the sound of someone getting out of breath, and then of something hitting the ground.

"Ryou?? RYOU?!" Yugi called, struggling in his captor's grip. He couldn't try to reach his friend.

"Don't worry, Yugi. He won't die... yet." Came a female voice, and Yugi tried to look at its source.

"Kyou... So you were the ones behind this..." Yugi whispered, but couldn't say anything more as he and Yami were thrown up the stairs and to the higher floor. Pegasus chuckled and climbed up the stairs along with them, and behind him came more people.

"Now, now Yugi... I guess it is time to end this. We have already lost way too much time." The wealthy man said, and Yami stood before Yugi.

"What do you want from us, Pegasus??" he asked, and silence filled the room. Pegasus only smirked as the others approached Yami and Yugi in the circle, but stopped before the taller one, still positioned in front of the lavender eyed one.

"Ah... so long since I saw this face. I can remember clearly about the last time... I remember what you did to me." the female Kyou said, gripping Yami's chin but he shoved her hand away. She only seemed to smirk wider, and stepped back. Bakura chuckled.

"Yes, we all remember about last time... You destroyed each one of our lives, _almighty one_." He said, and Yami frowned.

"I do not know what you're talking about." He said, and Marik laughed.

"Yes, of course." He concluded, and the one beside him grinned.

"You will soon understand, Yami." Malik said, and Bakura looked at Yugi. This one gulped. The look in Bakura's eyes was not something pleasing.

"So it was you... Wasn't it? All this time... It had always been you..." he said, and Yugi backed away from Yami and the others.

"You're not getting it... YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!! I MADE A PROMISE AND I'M NOT BREAKING IT!!" he shouted, and Yami looked at him surprised. He didn't understand why Yugi was acting that way. So, he had seen all those people before?

"Ah Yugi... Can't you see? The person you promised doesn't exist anymore... But if you cooperate, you soon will be reunited with them..." Pegasus said, smirking. Yugi shook his head.

"What do you think, that I'm stupid?? All you'll do is kill us! I won't let that happen!" he said, clenching the Puzzle. All the present but Yami laughed.

"I don't see you having a choice, little one." Kyou said, and Bakura nodded.

"Now, be an obedient slave and answer the question: what is needed to release the Puzzle's power?" Bakura asked, and approached Yugi, but Yami placed himself in front of him. He was frowning and obviously did not like the way Yugi was being treated by this people.

"Don't come any closer." He said, and Bakura narrowed his eyes. He was ready to punch Yami out of the way when Pegasus called him back. Bakura growled and walked towards the man.

"What is it? I was trying to work there!" he asked fiercely, and Pegasus chuckled.

"You were about to hit one of the destineds. You call that work?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow. Bakura shot him a glare but Pegasus raised his hand to stop the talking.

"I think I know how the Puzzle works." He said, and all eyes were on him. He looked up at Yugi, a smirk still on his face. "Yugi, give the Puzzle to Yami." He said, and the others blinked. Yugi seemed to pale.

"NO!" he yelled, and backed away from Yami himself. Yami was confused and, deep inside, sad because he thought Yugi didn't trust him.

"Yugi...?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Yugi shook his head.

Malik smirked.

"So it's like that that it works, huh? When Yami touches the Puzzle, his soul is awakened?" he asked, and Pegasus nodded.

"Just like it happened to Yugi's soul and memories." He said, and Marik grinned.

"Good. I think I know how to make him cooperate." He said, and pointed the Millenium Rod at Yugi. Yugi widened his eyes in his direction.

"STOP!" he yelled, but it was too late. The item's power penetrated his mind as it glowed, and soon, Yugi's eyes started to lose their focus and became glassy. He lost his expressions and wore a blank face and glance. Yami looked at him surprised at the sudden change.

"Yugi?" he asked, but the boy didn't answer.

"Give the Puzzle to Yami." Marik said, almost chanting the words. Yugi's feet began to move, and slowly he slid the Puzzle out of his neck, holding it in his hands and offering it to the taller one. Yami only looked from him to the Puzzle in confusion.

"Yugi? What's happening?" he asked, and started to back away from him. He did not seem normal, and Yami was sure he wasn't willing in the idea of giving him the Puzzle, so there was only one answer to why he was acting that way:

He was being controlled.

Kyou growled as she saw Yami backing away, so she got a card from her deck and held it before her face. Her Millenium Ring glowed, and so did the card. Soon, she shot the card in Yami's direction, and a Spellbind Circle appeared around his legs.

'What...?!' was his last thought, as his hands were too binding and stayed in front of his body. Yugi continued to approach him, and the Puzzle was almost touching Yami's hand when...

A bright light emerged out of nowhere, blinding everyone in the room. And then, all that could be seen was black.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: Whoo!! What happened?? Huh? huh? What do you think?

Iris: I think I'm going to kill you...

Lily: O_o NO, DON'T!! *hides* I'M INNOCENT!!

Iris: ~_~ You did another EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!

Lily: Erm... it was tempting?

Iris: -_-UU

Lily: ^^UU Please, don't forget to **review** and wait patiently for the next chapter... IF YOU CAN!! *runs and tries to hide at a better place*


	5. Dream

A/N: YES! You guys aren't dreaming, this story lives indeed. I am so sorry for not updating before, but I have suffered from the biggest Writer's Block in history (well in _my_ history at least....) and I couldn't even write surveys. (Erm... kinda XD) But I have been trying to update, I really have. And the ideas haven't left me, even though I couldn't write. So I hope you guys still have faith in me, cause I'm trying to revive here.

This chapter might not be the best one I've done, but I've tried. Also, I'm trying to see where I'm going with this story (yes, I had just a vague idea when I started writing it, over a year ago.... yeah... ::sweatdrops::). So, all I ask you is...

Be patient.

And yay, I'm back!!

Replies at the end, since I know you guys have waited too long for this...

**Disclaimer**: Ok guys, get this: My name's Lily, not Kazuki. My last name's Daniels, not Takahashi. So, until it is proven otherwise, I do not, and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. But if I have a second personality by the name of Kazuki... I'll ask my psychologist, ok? XD

**Warning**: _Shounen ai_ content. You know what that means, don't you? So don't come and freaking flame me later. I have warned you, and if you _do_ flame me... Well... You have proved to be an idiot not only to me, but also to the regular readers of this story.

**Pairings**: Yami/Yugi. Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik? Hopefully, who knows...

**Keys**: "" means talking and '' means thinking

* * *

**Fade to black**

_Chapter 5: Dream..._

By: Lily Maxwell

-

It was all so white. His consciousness, slowly coming back to him, allowed him to realize that right away. Everything, the ground he was lying on, the supposed ceiling above him, the invisible walls that surrounded him... Everything was white. And his memory, so blurred, could not explain any of this. And his mind, confused, could not give him coherent thoughts.

"I greet you, Chosen One."

At once, his body jerked at the sudden voice and his head turned in its direction. By simply looking at the one who stood in the clear nothingness with him, all of the previous events came back to him. His eyes widened with realization for a moment, before he sat up and looked at his mysterious companion.

"So it was you." The Chosen One spoke, not questioning but merely stating his thoughts. The man, clad in uncommon clothes, only gazed at him with no trace of emotion in his eyes, which almost seemed to hold no soul. They were nothing but dark, penetrating blue eyes, with no pupils, no life. His gaze would intimidate and make many uncomfortable, but not the youth who spoke. No, he was used to them.

"You were careless." The man spoke, with a calm voice. The Chosen one seemed to wince slightly, as if the other had not spoken so softly, but instead screamed like an angered parent at a disobedient child. Saddened and guilty eyes stared down, avoiding eye contact.

"I know. I... am sorry." he admitted, but the other made no sound. He expected no different reaction.

"Did you forget the type of power you hold? Did you not realize the danger you were in? Did you not care about what would happen to..."

"I know!" he yelled, and the man went quiet. The Chosen One breathed in deeply, regretting his outburst. The man was beyond right. "I know... But I was just..."

"Carried away." The blue-eyed man spoke, stopping the young one from finishing his sentence. He looked up at him, with an expression of disbelief and confusion. "You got carried away by your emotions. It kept your mind away from hearing and feeling the always constant power within The Puzzle."

He sighed. He raised his hand and hit his forehead lightly a few times, punishing himself, and cursed himself.

"I... guess you are right." He said, but the other continued before he could even think of another sentence.

"I am right. And you are too wrong for your own safety. What would have happened if you had given the Puzzle to him? All that was done up to this point would have been useless... The Pharaoh, you, and the entire world would be doomed. There was a reason why you were chosen. If such a faith was placed upon you, you should have thought about the consequences that..."

"Stop!" The Chosen One yelled again, suddenly standing up and placing his hands on his ears. He couldn't hear this any longer. The guilt was eating him apart, and he could hear voices even in his head, accusing and pointing at him as if he were a criminal. He was sorry... he had said that...

"Chosen One... No. Yugi." The man walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at first, but soon relaxed and kept his eyes downcast. He knew he wouldn't bear looking at those eyes. They could be so hard at times like this.

"Where is he? Is he safe?" he asked, just as the man had opened his mouth to speak. The man closed his never blinking eyes, and stepped away from Yugi. When the subject was _the other_... the Chosen one could be far too emotional. That had just been proved.

"Yes. He is at his home. Asleep."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief that he had probably been longing to do. His hand clutched in front of his chest, and the ghost of a smile lit his face up. But as soon as it appeared it was gone, as worried thoughts made their way to him.

"Will he remember? What will happen if he decides to go find Bakura and the others? Is he in danger? I can't help him! What will happen if..." but Yugi silenced as the wiser man lift his hand up. Penetrating eyes locked into his again.

"He will think these events were nothing but a dream. You have not to worry about this. However... there is an issue that cannot be solved and you will have to deal with it on your own." He said, his voice finally taking a darker tone. This was serious, Yugi knew it.

"And..." he swallowed, his nervousness evident. "...what would that be?"

"Not now." The man said, making Yugi frown. His long lectures were as annoying as ever. "First I need to know, Yugi Mutou... You will never be as careless again, you hear me? There was a very good reason for you to be chosen."

Yugi swallowed again. The trust placed on him could not be doubted...

"I know." Was all he could say, as the man continued to speak.

"From the moment you received the Puzzle, so many years ago, you accepted this burden."

"It was impossible _not_ to accept." Yugi said bitterly, looking away, making the man's eyes narrow.

"No, you _could_ have declined. Only, the consequences would be far too bad to deal with." He said, and Yugi looked down, silent. At this reaction, the man continued. "The time has come, Chosen One. You and the Pharaoh were finally reincarnated in the same age. Upon completing the Puzzle, you started to gain memories about a time long lost. No one but the holders of the Millenium Items remember that time. And bound to your promise, and accepting this mission... You have a commitment that cannot be forgotten."

"I have to protect the Pharaoh and the Puzzle." Yugi said, as if reminding himself.

"Yes. And if you fail, Yugi Mutou... If the Golden Puzzle falls into the wrong hands... You will lose your life."

Yugi couldn't reply to that. He closed his eyes, and tried to erase the bad thoughts from his head. If the Puzzle fell into the wrong hands... if the power within it fell into the wrong hands...

"...I... have to keep it... only to myself." He said, and the man nodded.

"The Puzzle belongs to no one but you. Remember that. If the Puzzle happens to fall into the hands of the Pharaoh himself, your whole life will be gone and so will your soul." The man said, and Yugi nodded. Nodding back, the man turned away from him, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Yugi called, and the man stopped, not turning around. "What is the issue you told me before? What is wrong with Yami?" he asked, his stomach hurting at the mere ideas....

"Your Pharaoh, Yami... Is in Domino City."

Yugi's eyes widened.

'No... He can't be.... This.... this isn't happening...'

"Farewell, Chosen One. And good luck."

-.-'-.-

Yami bolted up in his bed, sweating and panting. Looking around, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. Nothing had happened. He was only at his house, in his room... as he should be...

'But... that dream... All... those dreams...'

-

_"Uhuhuh... Where are you, Pharaoh? Why do you hide? Is your power not good enough to face ours?"_

_"Appear, Pharaoh. We promise not to cause pain to the Son of Ra. Your death... will be a fast one."_

_"Your time has come Pharaoh... Surrender the Golden Puzzle to us!"_

_-_

_"Pharaoh Atem! PHARAOH ATEM!"_

_"Protect... The... Golden... Puz...zle..."_

_"No, Pharaoh Atem... You... You can't..."_

_"I trust you... please..."_

_"You cannot... leave..."_

_"I am sorry..."_

_"PHARAOH ATEM!"_

-

Yami shook his head. All he could remember from his dream were voices... But they sounded so familiar...

His eyes shut in pain, and he doubled forward on his bed. His head hurt so much... And he was so confused... Did that dream have any meaning? Or was it nothing? Why did his head hurt so much... as if he was not supposed to remember it....

'Wait... I was not supposed... to be here. I wasn't here before, I was... In Pegasus' Castle...' he opened his eyes, and stared at his white sheets. 'YUGI!'

"YAMI!"

His gaze moved in the direction of the voice, falling on a girl standing in the doorway. Upon getting his attention, she ran and hugged him, her semi-golden bangs almost obstructing Yami's vision. He blinked for a few moments, almost not taking in what had just happened.

'My... sister? Maybe...it was just a dream? I never met Yugi, never saw those people, never... That never happened? Maybe I slept in the way back here? And dreamt it all?'

His arms moved after the shock was gone, and rested on his sister's waist. This was nothing out of the extraordinary. Everything was just as it should be...

'But it if felt so real...'

_'Or maybe you wanted it to be real.'_ An internal voice replied, and he lost himself in his thoughts.

'Yes... maybe I did.'

-

_"I MADE A PROMISE AND I'M NOT BREAKING IT!!"_

-

'...Maybe I did...'

But a sound shook Yami out of his reverie. And that sound made Yami's eyes widen and his heart beat in an uneven way.

'What...? Why?'

His sister's shoulders shook as she sobbed on his chest, arms tight around his middle. She shook her head left and right, and cried.

"Yami... you're finally here..."

"Ellian...?" he spoke her name and she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and her whole face was soaked with tears.

'She just didn't start crying... She was crying before...'

"Where have you been all this time, Yami? Why did you disappear?"

If it was even possible, his eyes widened more. All he could do was stare at his sister's face, which mirrored anguish and relief, before she hugged him again and left him to look at the nothing.

'...It wasn't a dream?'

-.-'-.-

"Shadi..." a voice growled, and a fist met the wall with rage. His eyes narrowed menacingly at no one in particular, but those around took a step back.

"That cursed bastard... What are we going to do now?" a female spoke, looking at her compatriots.

"Find Yami and Yugi. We already know where the useless runt is, but where is the Pharaoh?" Malik asked no one, his grip on the golden rod tightening.

"Domino." Pegasus answered the supposedly not-to-be-answered question. All the others suddenly stared at him.

"Domino...Like Yugi?" Marik said, and a smirk made a way to his face. Bakura suddenly chuckled.

"It seems the Pharaoh has just helped us without knowing it. If he is in Domino... It's just a matter of time before the Puzzle is in our hands." He said, laughing to himself.

"Yugi doesn't know how doomed he is." Kyou said, while shaking Ryou awake.

"Let's go. We have to get there as soon as possible." Marik said, and was about to leave the hidden room when Pegasus suddenly moved and stopped in front of him.

"Wait a second. What about me? How do I know you'll come back and fulfill your part in the agreement?" The female laughed at his statement, standing up and moving in front of him, stopping so close he could feel her breath, touching his skin.

"Don't worry, Pegasus. That is no problem." She said, gray eyes seeming to glow in the dim room. Pegasus narrowed his only normal eye.

"And how can you assure me?"

"You won't live until there." Malik answered.

Pegasus had no time to say a word, before he noticed he couldn't move. Kyou stepped aside and he could see Bakura's Ring glowing, and a silhouette appearing in the darkness. The white-haired man's grin was evident.

Ryou was jerked back into consciousness as a piercing scream filled the room, and disgusting sounds followed. The sound was like a tiger devouring a courser.

"What..." his shock overtook his coherent thoughts, and suddenly Kyou was next to him, pulling him up and helping him stand.

"Let's go, Ryou."

"Go...?" was all he could force himself to ask, eyes glued on the grotesque scene taking place just ahead of him.

"Yes. Back home."

******To**** be _continued_...**

Lily: ...I'm aware it sucked.

Iris: So nice of you to point it out...

Lily: Hey, I did try my best over here, okay?

Iris: your writing skills are deteriorating...

Lily: -.- I know, I know... But I'll keep trying.

Iris: hopefully...

Lily: Thanks for the confidence XX

Iris: Anytime... but I speak the truth...

Lily: yeah yeah.. whatever XP

**Reviewers replies**:

_Yana5_ : Yeah he was… I didn't like doing that to him, but oh well… I hope you liked the chapter

_LilBlue-Hedggie_ : Yes I know they are evil, but they keep people interested in the story XD And that's nice to hear D I hope you liked this chapter, and I am so sorry for not updating before... but I couldn't T-T I really couldn't...

You must have listened to many CDs while waiting for this chapter XD sorry...

_kristen89_ – Sorry! ::sweatdrops and laughs nervously:: But it kept people anxious for the next chapter, didn't it? X3 I'm sorry it took so long though... I really didn't mean for that to happen.

Oh and thank you for all the compliments, you are so nice!! ::glomps thankfully:: I'm sure your works are great though ) I'll read them soon ;-D

_YumeTakato_ – I'm so mean to them, aren't I? XD well, it's fun to mess up with them... and it would suck if everything went right. Hehehe.

Sorry for making you wait for this chapter for so long ::cries:: But I hope it was worth? ::has a feeling this chapter was so dull and bad...::

_hobbit13_ - ...I always am so mean to you, aren't I? But, that's why you like me, right? Cause I keep you hooked X3 mwahahahaha... ::ahem:: You saw my explanation to why Yugi was able to be controlled? ;-) I hope it was a good excuse... ::laughs nervously:: AND PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME! ::runs::

And you saw, Shadi was quite not happy... Bad misbehaved Yugi XD

_Sylvia Viridian :_ Thank you, I'm glad you like it :) And yes, he'll never be able to live this one down XD

Yami: ::mumbles::

Don't deny it, Yugi kicked your butt at the end of the series, accept it like a man and worship him XD

Yami: ..........

Poor guy in denial XD

_Yami's Tenshi :_ If you review this chapter, I will most likely glomp you and never, ever let go T-T Where have you been?!

And... I hope Tenshi didn't kill Malik with that soundtrack XD I'll need him, you know...

Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter (and accepted all the evilness I did with Yugi ::sweatdrops::), and I hope you like this one... If you get to read it T-T ::misses you::

And if you read this, PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORIES AS WELL!! ::glomps:: You know I love them :D

Thanks for all the compliments! I luv ya!

OH! Iris says she'll write more... soon XD

_Sansi_ : You really like it? YAY!! I'll try to update it more, since I have to develop a real plot here... But I'll do my best. Even if I die--- erm faint trying XD

And Yami, you're just mad we don't update so you don't get to hug Yugi...

Yami: not true!! ::hugs Yugi::

Yugi: ::sweatdrops::

...oi.

_Destiny_ : lol XD Sorry for taking so long to update... But I hope you liked it ::nervous laugh::

And I'm thinking about that uke Yami thing XD ::is almost hit too:: GAH!! YAMI!! DON'T KILL THE AUTHORESS!

Oh and you see... Peggy got what he deserved.. heh...... poor guy ::actually feels sorry for him...::

_Oru-Chan/Hime No Ichigo_ – I've been there and done that, Oru-chan... This site is just pure evil. But don't worry about it though ;-) I still like it when you review.

Kyou's really evil... And you're right, angst wasn't supposed to be here ::sweatdrops::

And uh, this is not a sequel, but Yugi's past will be explained later on X3 just... erm... be patient? ::nervous laugh::

Oh and... I FINALLY UPDATED!! YES!! ...Your special story is being worked on too X3

_Mythical Mel :_ ...So long since I last talked to you T-T This is so not fair...

Anyway, don't worry about taking ages to review, I take ages to update after all... heh.... ::sweatdrops::

Oh and sorry, but I can't tell anything about the future of this story...

Iris: since she doesn't know it either...

Oh shut up, I do know what will happen to Yami

Iris: yeah riiiight...

...be quiet.

So hmm yeah... I hope you liked this chapter. I really can't say anything about the future of this story... Did Yami fall for Yugi? Did he not? Was it the contrary? Na na na na na, I can't tell you X3

I hope you still like this… And still have faith in me ::sweatdrops::

_Rikkeh Sugar/Rikainiel :_ …man, Rikkeh bowing to me XD I shall keep that in mind, and that Rika did too…

Anyway… I shall still say, your fics rule girl. And I am not delusional and I do not have lack of sleep XD Please update them, got it?

And HAHAHAHA!! I UPDATED!!

…stop shoving in my face that I don't use to update anymore XD

_Latias_ : Thank you for all the compliments, and I am so sorry for not updating before. But I REALLY couldn't update, it was like my writing skills were dead…

I like all of your reviews and they are not annoying at all. :D So, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review it!

_Amber Eyes :_ Aww, but cliffhangers are fun XD Sorry for the long wait, but I really hope you liked this chapter :)

**All of you who reviewed "Mirror"… That's being worked on.**

**LILY'S BACK!!**

**…and sorry for the delay.******

Please _review._


End file.
